In automotive industry several lighting systems are known that are mounted on the vehicle's body through different kinds of fasteners, such as screws, pins, bolts or clamps, positioned at the side of the lighting system's surface.
The European patent EP 2168748 shows a known lighting system comprising a watertight lamp having a housing with a lens sealed on it, the lens being configured at its ends with two cavities for the arrangement of the lamp's fastening elements.
In order to protect the fastening elements of the lighting systems against external elements, such as the environmental factors, or against hang-ups with the objects they touch, it is necessary for the fastening elements to be covered with various caps and protective devices. This is especially true in the agricultural field, where lighting systems often come in contact with plants that can snag and damage the lighting system.
Known lighting systems either do not include covers and protection devices, or they are manufactured by complicated, time-consuming and, above all, material-consuming processes. Moreover, the covers and protective devices, even when present, either reduce the efficiency of the light dispersion surface and therefore lessen the efficiency of the vehicle's lighting system, or excessively increase the overall dimensions of the lighting system.